Superhero School Complex
Superhero School Complex is a large, nine-story high building supported by mutantry and later electronic technology, with multiple staircases and later elevators throughout its many towers and turrets and very deep underground levels. The complex was built in the mid Early Middle Ages (c. 870) by a mutant architect and the two most celebrated mutants of the age, Caesar Revanen and Valarie Lethletera. The complex is the main building of Superhero School, regarded as the finest mutant school in the solar system. Superhero School is built into Mount Everett. The huge main bronze front doors leading into the Entrance Hall face the east, and open up to sloping lawns. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds. Underground Levels Antechamber of Conviction The Antechamber of Conviction is a hall located between the Lower Chambers Corridor North-West and the Danger Yard. It is unknown as to why the hall has this name. Chamber of Hieroglyphic Writings The Chamber of Hieroglyphic Writings is a chamber. The Room of Quietus is adjacent to it. Detention escape route The Detention Escape Route is a passageway, which could be used to flee a detention room. It was mentioned by Joey. Lower Chambers Corridor South-West he Lower Chambers Corridor North-East is a long corridor in the Lower Chambers. Via this corridor, one can gain access to the Safety Yard, the Danger Yard, the Antechamber of Conviction, and a room containing a Frono. Lower Chambers Corridor East The Lower Chambers Corridor East is a curvy corridor in the Lower Chambers. Via this corridor, one can gain access to the Neutrality Yard. Lower Chambers Statue Corridor The Lower Chambers Statue Corridor is a corridor in the Lower Chambers. Its walls are covered in statues and eight flags symbolizing all eight planets of the solar system. There is also a framed mirror on one of the walls. It was here that Morgan received the information, in the middle of the night, that caused her to convince Joey to go with her and get involved in the Giles-Viskaan conflict. While she was there, the only statue she recognized was the one of Caesar Revanen. Pyramid Vaults The Pyramid Vaults are presumably a chamber that stores vaults. Roach Pit The Roach Pit was a cellar with a nasty infestation of roaches. The floor was covered in a disgusting grey liquid, and a flight of stairs led into a store room. Room of Quietus The Room of Quietus is a circle-shaped room adjacent to the Chamber of Hieroglyphic Writings. Morgan walked past it when she was preparing to meet someone in the Lower Chambers Statues Corridor. The reason behind this room's name is unknown. Rune Hall The Rune Hall is a chamber once mentioned by Baby Strength. Shop The Shop was a room at Superhero School. It was presumably a place where goods or services were sold to the student body or staff or, alternatively, an office or workshop. It was known to Titanium Girl and so mentioned by her to Baby Strength. Yards There is a net of intertwining antechambers at Superhero School. They are so named the Danger Yard, the Neutrality Yard, and the Safety Yard. Ground Floor Entrance Hall Kitchens The Superhero School Kitchens is a room located in Superhero School. It is where all the food for Superhero School students and staff is prepared. The kitchen is a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with three tables identical to the seven ones in the cafeteria above; they are also in the exact same position. There are large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, presumably on counter-tops or stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door. In her first year, Bethany Donner spent the majority of her days within this room, fixing an otherwise unused oven, in order to smuggle NoHeads in through a matching oven in Korxar and Gaals and help her assassinate Hayden. The repair took most of the year, as Donner spent much time inside the room. They did in fact use the room to infiltrate the school in 1995. First Floor Computer Technology Classroom The Computer Technology Classroom is where Computer Technology classes are taught. It is located on the first floor of Superhero School. Second Floor Ghost Passage The Ghost Passage is located on the second floor. It is unknown as to why it is so named. Ninth Floor Fencing Classroom The Fencing Classroom was one of the large cellars in Superhero School, used for Fencing lessons. It is large enough to allow at least twenty students to work and its walls are lined with posters detailing complex styles of sword combat. In one corner of the room stands a student supply cupboard. There is also a blackboard on which the Swordmaster can write the class's instructions. The room is especially warm, especially in the spring when the room reaches the one hundred degree border. Lever Rooms The Lever Rooms were rooms located at many places at the complex, with a lever in the center of them and two levers at the back of the room. Swordmaster's Office This office was owned by Ramona Meyer. Art classroom Music classroom Astronomy reading room Astronomy Room Astronomy Tower Cafeteria Towers Clock Tower The Clock Tower is one of the older features of the school. Within the tower, lies the mechanism that run the antique clock. There is an old courtyard at its base, and at the top is the clear glass dial of the clock. There is space between the clock's movement and the dial for a person to either repair the clock or to stand and look out over the courtyard. There are five bells in the clock tower of various sizes; these bells appear to be made of copper as the bells are rather oxidized. The Clock Tower chimes every half hour and strikes a small bell at the beginning and conclusion of class sessions. What powers the clock's mechanism is currently unknown, but it is presumed to be weight-driven. The Tower does not begin at the Ground Floor level. Because it is placed on top of a hill, the Tower begins at the Third Floor level. When you enter the Tower, there is a large Hall with flights of wooden stairs at the right and left side and the pendulum of the Clock Tower can be seen slowly swinging as well. The first landing is at the Fourth Floor level. It's at this landing that are the clock's movement and transparent dial. A long corridor with the entrance to the Hospital Center is at this landing. This same corridor connects the Tower to the rest of the school building. If you go up another flight of wooden stairs, you will get to another landing, this time at the Fifth Floor level. It's in this landing that are the clock's bells; four massive gold and copper bells for chiming and striking the hours and the suspension spring of the pendulum. There is another corridor at this landing; like the other, it links the Tower to the main complex. Regarding timekeeping, the clock has a visible pendulum swing of 46 beats per minute, due to the length of the pendulum. When the NoHeads arrived at Superhero School, most of their resistance against their occupation took place in this tower, and in the corridor below. NoHeads set off the NoHead Sign above this tower; Hayden was blasted from the tower's ramparts by a Death beam cast by Mrs. Twisted NoHead. This was where Hayden met his death. Hospital Tower Room of Gratification Study area The Grounds Greenhouses and Gardens There are at least three greenhouses in which Herbalism classes are held, under Danielle Park's supervision. One of the greenhouses are restricted to students as it houses dangerous plants. Crodela Pitch The school has its own Crodela pitch where all the Crodela teams practise and play games against each other. Each year will see a total of six inter-house matches, along with numerous training sessions by each team. Crodela Gate The Crodela Gate is the entrance to the Crodela Pitch. It is flanked by two stone structures which resemble two of the spectator towers surrounding the pitch. Inside the gate, several trophies and shields are housed. Clock Tower Courtyard The Clock Tower Courtyard is a cloister on the base of the Clock Tower. This cloister seems to be one of the older parts of the castle and the ceiling and walls are dilapidated. It also leads to the Wooden Bridge and, as it is on a hill, is on the third floor. In the centre of the courtyard is an antique fountain surrounded by statues of eagles. A pear tree also grows in this courtyard. Training Grounds This is where Flying classes are taught, and where mutants practice using their powers without fear of causing collateral damage, as the surrounding walls are built to withstand surrounding a large wormhole. Unknown Floor Lower Chambers The Lower Chambers is a section of Superhero School known to contain corridors such as the South-West Corridor, Statue Corridor and East Corridor. This may be part of the Basement. Behind the scenes Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Mutant locations Category:School buildings Category:Superhero School